This invention relates to a new and improved system and components for framing a housing or other building a basic and primary element of construction of which is an elongate, relatively flat, plate-like body having parallel outer faces one of which is wider than the other and oppositely sloping side edges, one of which sloping side edges has projecting means formed integral therewith and the other of which is recessed to accommodate said projecting means, the construction and arrangement of said side edges providing for a plurality of said elements to per se form a unitary structure by having recessed side edges thereof in abutting relation to side edges including said projecting means and having said projecting means lodge therein, thereby to provide within the limits of said plurality of elements a continuing wall surface.
There have been a number of proposals in a similar vein in the prior art, representative of which are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,472; 3,362,739; 902,204. Also considered with reference to the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,295,919; 2,585,051; 3,452,498; 3,478,482; 3,722,704; and foreign patents as follows: British Pat. Nos. 184,561 and 2,613 of 1872; French patent No. 929841; West German patent No. 2,338,208; and Italian patent No. 453363.
A review of the prior art clearly indicates that no one of the construction elements as heretofore proposed contemplates a single basic element of construction having the flexibility and extent of application and usage as a primary element per se of a frame structure for a room or building. The prior art devices directed to similar purposes cannot be variously and flexibly applied so as to avoid the use in conjunction therewith of separately applied attaching devices of various shape, arrangement and configuration.
It is to the simplification of the basic needs for construction and to an assembly of said basic needs to achieve a framing for a room or building that the efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.